boysterfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmasween/Transcript
Part 1 Alicia: '''So, what happens on Christmasween? '''Boyster: '''Well, everyone gets presents. '''Alicia: ''(gasps exitedely)'' Rafik: '''And everyone dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating. '''Boyster: '''And there's a feast, and we all share the spirit of, uh, Christmasween Dude. '''Alicia: '''Christmasween Dude? What does he look like? '''Boyster: '''Uh, he's got a beard, sneakers, and a leather coat. '''Alicia: '''Is that all he's wearing? It sounds like he should be running from the police. '''Rafik: '''No, Alicia, he's really cool. That's why they call him "dude." He brings us all presents. '''Alicia: ''(gasps exitedely) In a sleigh?! '''Boyster: '''Well, there's no snow, so he drives his... magic van. '''Alicia: '''With reindeer?! '''Rafik: '''Pssh! No. He's too spooky for that. He's got some, uh... ''(hears dogs barking in the distance) Dobermans! Alicia: 'What are their names? '''Boyster: '''Uh, Trasher, Smasher, Rancid, Cutie Swayer, and Rabies. '''Alicia: '''Are you sure Christmasween Dude is a nice guy? Because he sounds pretty spooky. '''Boyster: '''Yeah, but you know Christmas/Halloween people -- they pretend to be spooky, but they're just people who like the holidays. '''Alicia: '''So do we get a day off school? '''Boyster: '''Of course! '''Arthur: '''Tell us more! How does he get into houses? '''Boyster: '''Through the toilet. '''Alicia: '''Ew! Why?! '''Rafik: '''Oh come on, Alicia, he dosen't wanna get covered in soot. '''Herman: '''And what kind of music do you play on Christmasween? '''Boyster: '''Grindcore. '''Arthur: '''What's grindcore? '''Bus Driver: '''Grindcore goes a bit like this. ''(gruff voice) ''Raah! Raah rah-rah raah! Rah-rah-rah-rah-rah-rah! It's important not to mix it up with black metal, which is more like... Raaaaaaah! Another common mistake is to confuse it with Viking metal, which sounds more like banging a trash can with an axe. '''Arthur: '''Thanks, uh, but aren't you supposed to be driving the bus? '''Bus Driver: '''Yeah, but I'd rather talk about Christmasween. ''(The kids scream while the bus drives itselft directly into a right turn. Mr. Pluss in seen sipping his coffee in his office, until the bus crashes into the office and suprises him. The students come out.) '''Girl: '''Merry Christmasween, Mr. Pluss! '''Mr. Pluss: '''What does that mean? '''Boyster: '''It means we get the day off school, and we get presents from Christmasween Dude! '''Mr. Pluss: '''That sounds like complete megaloney. '''Rafik: '''What's that? '''Mr. Pluss: '''It's baloney times a thousand. '''Mr. Small: ''(Offscreen) No, it's true! ''(He reveals himself, with face taped into a smile.) All: 'UGH! '''Mr. Pluss: '''What's with the tape? '''Mr. Small: '''It's been so depressing I forgot how to smile and so did my facial muscles, so I improvised. But since it's Christmasween, I don't need this anymore. ''(He takes off the tape, which also pulls his skin off his face.) '''Mr. Pluss: '''Oh, get a grip! Christmasween is a lie! Isn't it obvious? '''Miss Radish: ''(muffled) No! It's a legitimate holiday! ''(Mr. Pluss opens a drawer, and sees Miss Radish inside it. She gets up (vampire style).) Miss Radish: 'Mazelbrag originated from some country where they do things. '''Boyster: '''It's Christmasween. '''Miss Radish: '''I was using the original, um...P-P-Prussian dialect. '''Mr. Pluss: '''What are you doing in there? '''Miss Radish: '''I was so sad, I tried to hibernate until spring, but it turns out that a human doesn't do that. Anyway, everyone gets a day off. Merry Christmasween! Bye! ''(zips off) (Everyone leaves Mr. Pluss merrily.) 'Mr. Pluss: '''Wait. Get back here! This is a school day! Hmm. I will prove to you there is nothing to be happy about in January. ''(Makes an evil smile) '''Narrator: 'Twas then that Mr. Pluss knew just what to do. He'd make people see Christmasween was untrue. Part 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts